I of the Dragon
by bolt5678
Summary: Aragon has something up his "hide" when he infects Sam with ectoplasmic fire. She reacts to it when she turns into a 'beast'. Danny, Tucker, and Sam must work together again to help Sam with her problem. Time-line:After Phantom Planet
1. Chapter 1

After the heroic child Danny Phantom, saving the world from the asteroid, things were good. Then, again not so much. Tucker, who now was the world's youngest mayor of Amity Park, had much business that he doesn't see Danny much. People far and wide would come to Amity Park just to see the Phantom himself, but he is now not safe for he revealed the world that he is also Danny Fenton.

Sam walked the streets, with her head down in thought. Her head rose when she happened to walk by Fenton Work's steps. Her mind was on Danny recently, for he seemed really busy about this "hero business" which had a deal of reporters and even crazed up fans who would stalk on him. The door swung opened, after Sam walked up the steps and knocked. It was Jazz who answered.

"Oh, hi Jazz." sighed Sam, trying to look positive by giving a little smile in a quick second. The positive feeling went away when Sam saw Jazz's plain face. "You know why I'm here, don't you." dully, she asked.

"Well, you're in luck." smiled Jazz, opening the door wider for Sam to walk in "He's in his room.". Sam walked in, with a hand on a strap of her purple backpack, not replying afterwards, and continued to Danny's room. At the closed door, Sam bit her lowered lip in nervousness then finally knocked.

No response, but she realized the door was unlocked. She placed her, nervous shaking, hand on the knob and opened it. There he was, standing on the sill of the opened window, looking out.

"Hey, Danny." said Sam in, again, a positive manner. Danny seemed shocked for a minute that he started defending with his arms on himself yelling:

"Ah! Get away!" but he happened to see that it was Sam who said his name. "Oh, sorry Sam," he chuckled "I thought you were a fan girl.". He rubbed he back of his neck embarrassed. Sam sighed as she took off her backpack, dropped it to the carpet, and sank down to the little bag bean seat.

Danny rose his eye brow in a confusing matter. "You alright, Sam?" he started to sound a little worried, seeing Sam act like this.

"I'm fine Danny." she continued with another sigh "It's just that you're really around that much."

"I know, but don't you remember what I told you." he gave a happy yet odd shrug "That I woul-"

"I know," the Goth interrupted "but I guess I'm just lonely since now my parents keep bothering me with 'new appearances' with **pink **and those other clothes!"

"Sam, maybe jus-" he got interrupted again by a lot of female screams. Danny and Sam ran to the window sill and saw that their were a lot of his "followers" outside his home.

"Oh, look" sarcastically added "fans.". She looked at her left seeing Danny not there in the spot. "Uh, Danny?". The girl got slapped by the arm, she rubbed her hand to relieve the short pain but she practically jumped seeing Danny appear in the air, with his ghost form and with his ghostly tail.

"Sorry," he said shrugging suggestively, smiling "just wanted you to know I was here.". The sound of helicopters then came outside. "Just invisible." Danny finished and used his ghost ability to disappear again. Sam rolled her eyes and closed the window of Danny's room.

At nightfall, Sam was at her house, laying on her bed on her stomach, checking her e-mail on her laptop. Though, a lot of e-mail accounts had sent her asking questions about Danny, Tucker, and/or herself with life. Seeing all of these, Sam deleted many of the fan mail until a voice cried for her.

"Oh Samantha!" yelled her mother's voice. She gave a sigh and closed her laptop as more from her mother came "Sammy-kins, come here please!". _Why can't I just be left __alone_ she angrily thought. Her eyes went down on bed, being lost in thought again. The mind of hers went on thinking about Danny again, which led her to look at her finger. Which wore the class ring Danny had gave her, on the day of the ceremony.

She took off the ring of her finger and placed it in her palm. The ring seemed to shine a bit, as Sam examined it. Her mind in thought of that day, and of what Danny had said to her. Then, her mother's yell of a singing chorus came again to brought her back to her senses. "Samantha! Someone is here to see you!". Sam's head wondered _Who would want to see me this time of night?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam placed the ring on her finger as she walked out of her room, down her stairs, and to the door. Her mother skipped to another room, seeming excited about something. Sam gave an odd look at her mother, it gave her the thought _Probably a delivery man who has my plaque. _Sam placed her hand on the knob, twisted it, and opened the door. Joy overwhelmed her body when she saw who it was, it was Danny.

"Danny!" yelled Sam in excitement. She ran to him, jumped in the air in an inch and landed on him for a hug. Both of them were smiling, hugging, and Danny blushed when Sam raised her head and kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" she asked in such joy that she was practically speechless.

"Well," Danny started, as Sam unwrapped herself from his body and leaned her right on the door's side. Danny's cheeks were still shy pink "I-I was thinking if you-" he stopped in a quick pause, "I have no reporters to interview so-" another pause came "you want to join me on a ride in Specter Speeder, seeing if they're any ghost to attack? Like old times?"

"Sure!" replied Sam, calmly trying to hide her excitement. She hid her hands behind her back, blushed, then she stammered a bit embarrassed "I-if it's okay with you.".

"Oh yeah. Uh-" he rubbed the back of his neck again "you don't mind if Tuck can join us right?".

Sam looked at him then sighed, in a calm normal tone "Oh, sure. If he's not busy.".

Danny gave a big grin "Great! See you in the lab tomorrow!" and walked off to the streets on to Fenton Works. Sam closed the door, her back went against it, and when it was clear, Sam gave a fist pump of joy giving a soft "Yes!". She then ran up to her room, joy and excitement wrapping around her as she did. At the room, she closed the door and gave a soft 'woo' then looked at the ring on her finger.

The gang were in Fenton Works' lab, getting ready the Speeder. Before Tucker, who was checking and preparing the ride, Jazz walked into the room and spoke "Hey guys, don't know if you need some help."

Danny looked at her, unimpressed, "Jazz, we're alright.". His two blue eyes went to Sam and back to his older sibling. "Ohhh." awed Jazz "Then alright. I'll let the _original_ gang go. Maybe do stuff." She gave a wink to Danny, before she skipped up the stairs of the lab.

"Alright guys, it's ready!", Tucker got their attention as he yelled from the open door of the vehicle. He popped his head in and waited for the two. Immediately, Danny and Sam ran to the Speeder and sat down in one of the three seats in the front. Danny sat on the control seat, as Tucker scooted to the end for Sam to sit next to Danny.

"So you gonna do a 'fake-out-make out' anytime soon?" Tucker whispered in Sam's ear in a voice of laughter. Sam gave a plain, grim, face, grabbed his hand, and dragged the hat to his face. She started chuckling softly, seeing Tucker struggling to take off the hat from his face.

"Ready or not guys," started Danny "Here we go.". The Specter Speeder starting to float a feet higher, turned to the direction of the opening ghost portal, and accelerated into the Ghost Zone. The ghost portal has closed as they entered.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Ghost Zone, it seemed oddly normal. Even though many ghost were being passed by , they seemed that they didn't want to attack or take notice.

"Is it a good thing that their not attacking?" Tucker asked, peeking out at the passing ghosts.

"Yes and no." Danny answered "Something fishy is going on here. Why aren't they doing nothing?".

Danny stopped the Speeder and looked around the scene. Sam and Tucker also joined him, still seeing no action of the ghosts. "We have trouble!" yelled Tucker, pointing at one particular ghost. It was Skulker. Skulker came flying closer to the Speeder with a very high speed of travel. Before Danny started the vehicle Skulker seemed to fly over them and ignored them as well.

"What the?" the children awed in unison. Danny grabbed the little speaker from it's holder and turned it on ready to speak.

"What's wrong Skulker? You Scared?" teased Danny over the speaker.

"Wait, Danny. I think it's a good idea not to get him to fight if he doesn't." Sam advised Danny as he started to snicker a bit.

"Well, ghost child," started Skulker "there's something else I have in plan for you. Though right at this moment, I have other things to do. Until for now-". A little gun came from his hand, it seemed to aim for the Speeder, and a beam came from it.

The blast wasn't that big but it did push the vehicle a few feet back. After Danny got back to his senses, he saw that Skulker was gone.

"Well, that's kind of good news." sighed Sam "He doesn't want to hunt us, **yet.**"

"I still don't get it." Tucker added as Danny started to continue driving, "All the ghosts, even _Skulker _don't want to fight Danny Phantom or even Fenton right now."

"The Question is why?" Danny asked but the rest shrugged. They flew for a few minutes and still, no ghost would attack. Danny's ghost sense finally fired up badly, suddenly a shadow had covered the whole presence of the vehicle.

Everything seemed to shake, like a enormous earthquake. A sudden, horrifying, shrill cry that was really deep had came over them. The three covered their ears at the roar type sound. "What's happening?" Tucker practically shrieked out. A black, smooth, and spiked figure which looked like a tail tapped the glass of the Speeder, violently hard. In a quick second it slithered back up to the unseen.

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker by the arms and yelled "Going ghost!". The bar came at his stomach, divided into two and transformed him into Danny Phantom. Danny phased through the top of the Speeder as it seemed to be sinking to the endless ground of the Ghost Zone. Unexpectedly, it was caught before it went too far to the bottom. The Speeder was suddenly ripped in half, into shreds, letting all the wires and metal pieces fall down. The three gasped when they saw who or **what **was the trouble. It was Aragon, in his dragon form.

The necklace he was wearing was glowing very bright green at the crystal eye. He gave another roar, dropping the remains of the Specter Speeder, then breathed fire at the floating ghost boy.

Danny formed his legs to a ghost tail and flew away with Sam and Tucker in his grasp. Luckily, a chip of a rock road was out, which help Danny as he placed his friends on the small piece. "You guys stay here." he insisted as he flew off back to the dragon.

Aragon charged as well, snarling, and letting spouts of fire escape his nostrils. Danny's hands started glowing with ectoplasm beans and right at the stomach of Aragon, he shot the beans to make Aragon lose his altitude. The dragon gave a roar of pain as he started dangling then it opened its wings and let the air slow him down. Aragon then flew back up to the boy, as soon as he got his senses again.

Aragon charged again but Danny gave a chuckle and dodged. Aragon turned back and flapped his wings keeping himself flying at one place. "What is it Aragon? Too scared as the others?" Danny started to teased. All the dragon did was open his mouth and gave a long terrifying roar. As Danny covered his ears he noticed all of Aragon's teeth were dripping with salvia that was covered with green flames.

"Whoa," Danny rested his chin on his hand "I also think you need a breath-mint.". Aragon stopped roaring and his eyes became more slit at the boy. Danny was shocked when Aragon didn't breathed fire, but a green ectoplasm beam back at him. The phantom was too slow and was hit by the beam.

The dragon's eye then went to Sam and Tucker, who were at the small rock behind them. Aragon quickly flew to the children giving another snarl as he did. Sam grabbed Tucker's arm and jumped at a bigger chunk of rock that was floating near by. They both landed both on heir feet and started running from him. Aragon was too quick, he landed in front of the two, still snarling. "Finally!" he snarled, Aragon looked at the ground and slammed his tail on the ground breaking the rock into twos, each person on each side. The rocks suddenly separated each other and Aragon leaped to grab Sam at her side.

"No, Sam!" yelled Tucker, in distraught that he can't do anything without Danny. The dragon succeeded, Sam struggled to escape the hard clutch of the dragon. Aragon opened his mouth again letting the flamed covered salvia drip. His head lowered then Aragon's head went quickly to Sam, just missing her to put her in his mouth. Though, as his head went down, one of his canine teeth scratched Sam at her left arm letting some of the salvia in.

"ARGH!" painfully yelled Sam as she clutched her hand on the wound. Tucker watched the whole scene, seeing that Danny was the one who made Aragon bite Sam when he kicked his head.

Aragon rubbed the back of his head, with his eyes shut, which gave Danny an opportunity to grab Sam. Danny had succeed to phase Sam out of the dragon's clutch, but he reacted by giving a roar of anger. Danny picked up Tucker on the way and turned invisible not letting the dragon see them.

"ARGH! IT BURNS!" yelled Sam in pain again, in the Fenton lab. She sat down on a lab table, letting Jazz examine the injury. Jazz didn't place any liquid to the wound, even though blood starting to slowly gush out of it. Jazz finally wiped it off and wrapped it in a chemical cast to clean up the germs, and looked at Sam in the eyes.

"Does it burn now?" she asked calmly.

"It burned when I got it in the first place." Sam scoffed out, crossing her arms on her chest. Sam placed her arms down then placed another hand on her chest. "Now my chest burns, a bit."

Danny chuckled "What, like how I got my ghost powers?".

"It probably means you need to rest off the wound." Jazz said suggestively, giving Danny a look. All he did was give a nervous smile.

Sam was in her room, feeling oddly cold at times but then again her body went to good temperature. She finally did decide to take Jazz's advice and rest off the wound. She was in her bed clothes, resting in her bed, looking at the ceiling being in deep thought once again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Danny finally got courage to actually go out of the house. In his ghost form, he flew calmly to his school, with the light weather and bright sun shining at him. He transformed back to Fenton at the entrance of the school, sighed, and walked him. To his surprised, no one freaked out that he had entered the building. _Okay, just keep it smooth. _Danny kept thinking as he walked down the hall but after a few seconds, he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" he complained with anger in his tone and expression. His face then turned relaxed to see that it was Tucker. "Tuck," he smiled "glad to see you out of the mayor's office.".

Tucker still rubbed his head from the little accident. He then smiled back at Danny "Well, actually my parents are the ones who do the main work. I just do technology business.". He held his backpack straps with each hand and looked left to right awkwardly. "Well, not everyone is here. Where's Sam?"

"She called me earlier actually, she told me that she isn't feeling well." Danny replied, giving a concerned face.

"Dude, relax. It's probably just a cold." Tucker had insisted, placing an arm on Danny's shoulder to calm him down. The two got startled when the bell rang for first period to start.

At lunch, Tuck and Danny sat at a table, both alone. Tucker chewed his hamburger, quickly, leaving Danny just looking at his fries still seeming concerned about Sam. "Dude, I already told you, it's just a cold." Tucker gulped.

"Seriously, Tuck," Danny's voice slowly rose "she said her wound **and** her chest were burning. I hope she doesn't have a heart attack." Danny then rapidly placed his hands on his head, jumping to hard conclusion "Or maybe she already did!". Tucker threw a fry at Danny, which made him flinch as it hit his face.

"Danny, dude, calm down." he gave a sigh seeing Danny still giving looks of fright. Tucker grabbed his arms and shook his whole body to calm him down. He stopped when Danny seemed to came back to a regular stance.

"You're right Tucker." Danny smiled "I'm getting too serious about this situation.".

"Is it because she's your _girlfriend_ now?" he sneered back. Danny became wasn't very amused, and for quick revenge, he threw a fry back at him. Tucker flinch back as well and complain "Hey!".

"Is it funny now?" Danny taunted back.

A loud screech came from the microphone of the speakers of the school. After the noise, Lancer's voice spoke out "Mr. Fenton! To the principle's office. Immediately!". His voice seemed to spoke out fast, as if in fear.

After hearing, Danny and, joining him, Tucker ran up to the principal's office, both panting at the entrance. Danny finally opened the door, seeing Mr. Lancer in the principal's chair.

"Uh, where's the principal?" Tucker asked, really not wanting to talk to the 'out of shaped teacher'.

"That's none of your business." Lancer barked then looked at Danny "Danny, there's an emergency!"

Danny stood straighter, acting heroic "What's the trouble?".

"Don't know if it's a prank call or not, but some one said they saw a black scaled winged lizard, who emits fire from it's mouth and roaring in the sky!"

"You mean a dragon?" Tucker interrupted.

Ignoring the boy, Lancer continued "Anyways, it was first seen at Fenton Works. Do you know any reasons why it's there?"

Danny stopped standing straight and answered "One reason sir, but I don't think I have the time to explain now."

Danny cracked his fingers, making them into a fist, and his ghost bar appeared from it. It went to his arm to the entire body, changing him to Phantom. "Come on Tuck." he said as he grabbed him by the under arm and phased out of the room.

Lancer looked left to right, seeing the room is completely empty. He barely remembered that he was in the principal's office. He gave a smile "Mr. Lancer, principal of Casper High… no that won't work."

* * *

><p>Danny dropped off Tucker at the roof of Fenton Works, at the corner of the building, Tucker saw something that caught his eye.<p>

"So you think Aragon wanted to know where you were?" he asked Danny as he flew around the place examining.

"By the looks of it… yeah." Danny commented. "Stay here, I'm gonna check something out.".

Danny flew down to check around the building. He became shocked, seeing that the window of the room was tore off. Some bricks still fell down out of place, seeing that his room inside was still unharmed. Though, inside his room was Maddie and Jack, still looking around for clues.

"Mom, dad!" Danny moved his arms up and down, getting their attention. They both saw their son and ran up to the window.

"Danny!" they both yelled in unison.

"Danny you're okay!" exclaimed Maddie, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Danny replied back, with a smile. His face changed then changed to a serious stance. "Do you know what happened?"

Maddie sighed, and explain as she looked around remembering the situation. "We were in the lab, until we heard strange noises outside. We both ran to see what it was and it looked like some sort of-"

"**GHOST **DRAGON!" Jack had interrupted. Leaving Maddie and Danny in an awkward silence.

"Well we don't know if it's a ghost dragon." returned Maddie. "It seemed to fly away in direction of the park."

"Right, on it." Danny gave a small salute and flew off. In a second or two, he came back "Oh, yeah thanks mom." then returned back into the air. Then another second, returned "Love you." then flew back to the roof of Fenton Works.

"So you got any idea where Aragon could be going?" Tucker asked seeing Danny return.

"One," Danny said as he carried Tucker by his stomach and flew out "my mom says he's probably at the park."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is bolt5678 or aka DianaGem. I like to thank you for actually liking the story, I was actually surprised that I have fans of it. Again, thank you for the support and be patient for the next chapters ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The two soared the skies, on the way Tucker seemed oddly annoyed. Danny _was _flying to the park, but for Tucker knew the route, he saw Danny fly to a different direction.

Tucker looked up at Danny, with the annoyed expression on his face. "Dude, where are we going?" he turned his head on the path to see they were on a familiar street "I'm pretty sure this is not the way to the park."

"I just-" Danny stopped to sigh, feeling a bit ashamed "I just want to see if Sam is okay.". Tucker gave a _pfft _with his lips, hearing the alternate plan.

Danny suddenly stopped, which made Tucker even more annoyed that it was a cold hard stop. Though, his face suddenly turned shocked as Danny's seeing Sam's parents and grandmother outside of their home, but Sam was not there. Danny flew closer to the three, who were standing side by side, and placed Tucker gently on the side walk near the adults and elder. With his ghostly tail wiggling, he flew to the parents, Tucker following, and floated right above them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson," Danny started "what happened? Where's Sam?". No one seemed to not want to answer. Sam's mother's face was covered in fear as her spouse just looked at the ghost boy. The grandmother's face was at the ground, feeling a bit frightened as well. "Did she-" Danny paused thinking the worst but his spirits were lifted when the grandmother finally spoke.

"Sam is okay." she stated "But our Samantha disappeared when a dragon came. We're only predicting that the dragon wants to eat her or something.". Granny opened her arms and yelled "

The ghost boy's face was still shocked, but sadness overwhelmed him in a quick second. After another second, his face then turned determined. "Don't worry, I'll find her." he pounded a fist on his chest then placed it down. Danny looked down at Tucker and gave a command "Tucker, stay here and examine the place if Aragon left anything." Tucker gave a nod and ran off right away for clues, "I'll deal with the dragon."

* * *

><p>Danny flew to the park, still having determination to find Sam. "I'm here Sam." he panted in a soft whisper, as he floated above the park. Danny's jaw lowered a bit, seeing no one was there… until he heard a scream. Danny kept on flying straight to the screams, the boy gave a gasp seeing people running from sudden orange flames racing behind them. Some of the flames stopped, which gave the people a chance to run farther.<p>

"It's Danny Phantom!" yelled a young girl, pointing at the flying ghost boy who was going to the direction of the flames. At last, he saw the dragon, standing on it's fours, roaring around the park. To Danny's surprise… _**the dragon was not Aragon**_. "What?" he gasped out seeing that it also was a _female _dragon.

The dragon had no amulet around her neck. The dragon was also smaller than Aragon, for he was eighteen feet, this dragon was at least two times and a half less the size of Danny. As he flew closer, he saw that it's head was dolphin like except it had a komodo dragon's snout, with large dragon ears popping out of it's head, with three small membranes that were at the side the head, that fins connected to each membrane. A beautiful, yet small, mane that started at the back of he dragon's head that ended to the close tip of the tail was as black as the scales of the dragon. Great , huge, bat like wings hanged out of it's back. For the fore and hind legs, were like a human's but covered with black scales and muscled, and the fingers' nails were only deep grey claws.

The dragon looked up at Danny, with it's purple eyes, which had a slit black pupil, and seemed to gave a soft growl at him. "I don't know who you are," Danny said angrily with the expression of frustration "but I know you did something to Sam.". The dragon seemed to give a surprised look, before it gave a horrifying roar at it. It gave a gasp of fire, which went to Danny's direction, but luckily he turned intangible for it to pass through.

Danny charged at it with an ectoplasmic glow from his hand. The unknown female dragon was too fast, she jumped up at the boy and grabbed him with her arms. The dragon then pinned the boy to the ground, letting him to look at it's face. Danny struggled to escape the dragon's claw, for he was amazed he oddly couldn't phase through it. The dragon gave a snarl, as it lowered it's head down to be face-to-face.

The dragon's pupils then turned round and the dragon gave soft, growling, coos. Danny's face turned into concentration, seeing that the dragon didn't breath it's fire at him. He raised an eye brow in confusion, seeing it still cooing. "Are-are you trying to say something?" Danny asked the beast. In that very moment, before the dragon can even nod, a green ectoplasm beam shot the dragon to it's right direction, being blown off of Danny and it crashed in a far distance from him.

Danny looked at his left to see what was the reason. It was Tucker, who held the laser lipstick in a shooting position, letting some of the shot smoke escape. Tucker placed it close to his mouth, and cooled the smoke off. "Tucker!" Danny exclaimed, either in a happy or surprised tone.

"No prob, dude." Tucker smiled and placed the lipstick in his pocket. He ran to Danny and picked up Danny, then the two looked at the dragon who gave an odd sorrowful roar. The dragon flapped it's wings, slowly was lifted into air, and flew off. The wind of it's powerful wings blew into their faces but something actually hit Danny's face. "I think there's something on your face." Tucker pointed at the black object that seemed light as paper.

"No duh." Danny said as he took off the object. He examined it and realized what it was. "It's black fabric from clothes." Danny clarified as he handed it to Tucker and changed back to Fenton.

Tucker gave a puzzled look "I don't get it, if that's not Aragon, who is it and why would it have a piece of someone's clothes?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure out soon."

* * *

><p>Night had came, still no sign of Sam. He flew away from Sam's house, for he had told the family his progress. He also looked for the dragon in the city, for it started to get really late at night. Danny was really high in the sky, looking down at Amity Park's buildings. Something caught Danny's green eyes at a building that was shaded blue by the moon's light. It had a flat roof top, with something black laying motionless, at the roof. Danny had already knew that it was the dragon, seeing it's tail wag slowly.<p>

Danny turned invisible and landed the roof gently. At this closer view, he saw the dragon was laying down, seeming sad and weary. Danny turned visible, seeing it at a lowly state. The boy walked closer to the dragon, until he walked in front of the dragon's head. It laid down on the ground, then it's head rose to look up at Danny. It gave another soft coo when he looked into it's eyes. Danny's heart suddenly gave him a message, _it is her_, it said.

"S-Sam?" Danny stammered then shuddered seeing the dragon actually twitch it's head. Danny remained still as the dragon slowly got up and looked at Danny. He stood there, seeing how beautiful the beast is in the night, as the mane blew gently with the wind. The dragon and Danny gave a long look, then the dragon rubbed it's head on his chest, wanting comfort. It then pulled it's head slowly away and nodded. "Sam." he gasped, then asked "Can you talk?". Sadly she shook her head.

A sudden siren from a police's car startled Sam that she practically collapse as if she was dizzy. Sam then ran to the edge of the building, and gracefully, flew off into the night. Danny was left to watch the beauty of the beast, seeing it fly off into the moon light. When he was in his room at Fenton Work's as Fenton, in his bed, he looked up at the ceiling, still thinking about Sam, hoping she will be okay. In the back of his mind, he wondered how she was able to turn to the beast herself, but though, he was just glad she was safe and alive.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Danny, Tucker, and Jazz were all at Fenton Work's lab, talking over the information on Sam that Danny found. All were sitting down on metal stools, near an experiment table. Jazz raised a suggestive hand "Maybe that's not Sam." she lowered her hand to continue "Maybe it was that dragon- Aragon, his servant?"

"It's true Danny," Tucker added in "perhaps that's just another female dragon who lied that it was Sam."

Danny got up from his chair and turned his back from the two, going in thought. He gave a quick smile, turned back around to face the two, and dug his hand into his pocket. He took out the black fabric from the park site.

He waved it back and forth as he spoke "Maybe this was Sam's clothes.". Jazz and Tucker's dull face then turned surprised, as their eyebrows rose from their eyes. Danny looked at the ground, paced around the room, thinking, but when he finished, he gave a wild look at them. "This is probably her clothes, it must of torn off before she transformed!". Immediately, Jazz and Tucker got up from their chairs, which gave Danny a hint that they had agreed.

"That wound. That could be the reason that she turned into that 'thing'." Jazz had interpret, giving air quotes on the _thing _statement.

"She's not a 'thing'." Danny barked back and mimicked the air quote gesture.

"Wait, I think Sam's parents should know what happened." Tucker then pointed at Danny "You remember their faces when they saw Sam disappear."

Danny gave a small chuckle "I'm sorry Tuck," then he started off sarcastically "but we just can't say 'Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson! We found you're daughter but she isn't herself right now. She is currently possibly being hunted because she is a fire-breathing _**dragon**_!'"

"Okay, we get it Danny." Jazz sighed "Even if she is a dragon, how can she change back, since you told us she can't talk and say: 'going dragon!'"

"Also, how are we even gonna find her?"

Danny sighed and finally gave their answers "I don't know how to turn her back," he gave a look at Jazz "but I think I know how to find her."

* * *

><p>The three were at the very same roof top where Danny found Sam last night. Jazz held a book, to be specific, the book Sam gave to Danny for training a dog. While Tucker held a different book, which was another book that Sam let Danny to barrow for finding Pandora by learning mythology. The two looked through the books, as Danny looked across the skies in his Phantom form. Jazz closed the book giving an unimpressed look.<p>

"Danny, I don't think all these methods can help you find or help Sam." she sighed

"There's also nothing in this book about getting or training a dragon." said Tucker as he closed his book as well. "I also don't think no one can get up here," he looked around "I see no doors to lead up here. We only got up here since you lifted us up with your powers."

Danny still paid no attention, still looking at the sky, for the dragon. Jazz began to lose her patience "Why did you bring this dog book anyway?".

Danny finally turned around and spook in also an impatient voice "Just watch.". He then turned to the direction of the air, placed his fingers on his mouth, and whistled. No action happened. He gave another whistle but louder, then something made Jazz look a bit worried. A sound came towards the building, something beating in a calm rhythm. Like a _wing beat_. Tucker looked behind himself and the rest joined him to look at his direction. Tucker slowly got the Fenton lipstick weapon from his pocket, just in case for a fight. The dragon was flying above them, then it had got closer to the roof, and when it was ready, she landed perfectly on her legs.

It looked at the three, with a stern look of a uncertain tone on her dragon face, softly growling. Danny slowly walked to the dragon, as Tucker and Jazz backed away from it, slowly. The dragon's face then turned calm, feeling better that Danny was there, knowing the truth. "Sam." he said calmly, her attention grew more close to Danny. He outstretched a hand, looking at the dragon with such concentration. Sam bowed her head a bit, letting Danny's white gloved hand touch her scales, which felt cold and hard. He started stroking her by snout to the mane, smiling a bit. Sam gave a slow smile, showing most of her carnivore teeth. Danny backed up from her, slowly lowering his arm, joining the other two who looked amazed.

"Well," Jazz said awkwardly, "she's a dragon!" she gasped out.

Tucker shyly blurted out. "Sam, well, you look different. **Entirely.**"

Sam rolled her reptilian eyes at the two. Danny fitted in "I think you're still strong, and beautiful.". At the word "beautiful" all stared at him, Danny blushed very lightly "Well, that's my opinion.". Danny seemed to be the only one who noticed that the dragon gave a charming smile by it's scaly lips as here eyes narrowed in delight. Her face changed when she saw the rest turn back to her.

"Happen to know how to change back?" Tucker asked, crossing his arms around his chest. Sam sadly shook her head, making Jazz a bit shock seeing that she understands. Tucker's arms fell stumped "Then I don't know what to say."

Danny's eyes widen "Maybe we should get out of this area, someone might come.".

"Wait, how can you keep the dragon unseen, and while carrying us?" Tucker added. Sam looked at the ground, and found an idea. She gave a some sort of barking growl to get their attention. She turned around, making her back facing the three, Sam opened her wings, letting them see the mane that went to the tail. Her head peeked out of the open wings and she gave another smile to the three. Danny smiled back then became serious. "Right, let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tucker and Jazz looked at Sam, with blank expressions on their faces. Sam crinkled up her mouth to give another soft growl, being a bit inpatient. She turned her head forward, still leaving her wings open, waiting for them. Danny floated above the skies, being a bit impatient as well. "Are you guys going on her or what?" he asked, concerned with crossed his arms on the chest, and with a slow wagging ghost tail.

"We have to ride-" Tucker slowly hesitated, he pointed at Sam "we have to ride _that_?". A sudden growl came from Sam, overhearing. "Couldn't just carry us Danny.".

Danny flew closer to Sam, and slapped his face with his hand, letting the palm slip down. His arms threw to her direction, "Just get on her.".

"Nuh-uh." Tucker crossed his arms, shaking his head. Jazz how ever, finally got courage and ran to Sam, then skidded to a stop when close enough. Sam still remained standing proud, with her tail wagging slowly left to right. Jazz grabbed her back mane softly, slowly climbed up by making a step onto her back. She almost slipped off, when her leg fell with hard gravity to scratch softly on Sam's hard scales, which made the dragon groan a bit.

_Okay, just calm down, Jazz. _She looked up to the neck of the dragon, grabbed that part of the mane, and finally sat up right, on the dragon's joint of the back and neck. Jazz looked back "Tuck, it's not that bad." she admitted.

"I'm still not going on _that_."

"Tucker!" Danny, Jazz, and even Sam, who roared, said in unison. A sudden police siren came from down the building, which made Sam lost her pride, that she started to rear up like a horse and roar. Her claws then hit the ground, she gave a growl to herself, _I can't wait for you Tuck_! Sam turned to him, with Jazz having to hold on to the mane, for the dragon's speed was fast, flapped up quickly to be lifted from the ground. Without hesitation, Sam flew forward to Tucker and bit him by the collar of his shirt.

Tucker screamed as he felt that his legs were no longer on the ground itself. Sam snarled and flew after Danny, who was in head of them. Tucker still was dangling from his neck, looking down, panicking that Sam may drop him. Sam's speed increased in the air, to catch up with Danny, who looked back seeing Tucker at his perspective. "Please," Tucker begged, practically whining "slow down the speed!".

Danny sighed and turned to Sam dragon, slowly flying to her direction. He then flew with her, side by side, then grabbed Tucker from her mouth, and flew above the dragon. When the position was accurate, he placed Tucker down on her back. Immediately, Tucker grabbed on to Jazz, who was in a good position. Danny also, quickly, landed on the dragon's back. His hands were on the mane, then he turned invisible. Slowly, the invisibility power spreaded on Tucker, Jazz, and eventually covered the dragon as well. To the seeing eye, nothing was flying in the sky, thanks to the power of invisibility.

Sam flew peacefully, into the blue skies, looking down for any caution, or a place she can land without being seen and found. Tucker finally was relieved, feeling the ride was actually gentle. Even Danny found it clean, himself. For his ability to fly as a ghost, he actually found Sam's way more pure and graceful. Jazz still hanged on to the mane, looking down at the ground, loving the view of the flight, even though sometimes the dragon's wings would beat in the way.

* * *

><p>They finally landed, to a hidden location. It happened to be in the back of the Amity Park Zoo, where trees who gathered up together as if a forest had been there. For the flight that Danny found peaceful, he felt that the landing was graceful was well. Sam opened her wings, letting them rest on the ground, for the rest can hop off. Danny removed his invisible touch, seeing that no one was there, and hopped off with the others. He transformed back to Fenton, looking around with caution.<p>

Tucker gave a concern look, seeing Sam who looked weary. "Uh, I think Sam needs to rest." he suggested.

"She seemed perfect when we were flying." added Jazz, looking at Sam with a hand on her chin.

Tucker looked around, seeing that they were actually near the Zoo. "Dude, I'm starving, think their be a vending machine in there?" Danny punched him in the shoulder "Hey, ouch!", Tucker rubbed his shoulder, pouting.

"How can you think of your stomach at a time like this, Tuck?" Hazz asked, placing her hands on her hips. A thought then came to her, she looked up at the dragon and placed a finger on her chin. "It could be that Sam needs nourishment, as well.". The minute after Jazz's statement, Sam's eyes widen, and her head shook in agreement.

"I have an idea." Danny announced, as he flew up above the three. "I'll see if Aragon-" his ghostly tail flicked a bit as he got the idea of the dragon "will have any explanation of what happened to Sam.". He flew closer to Sam, which her head was on it's height for her neck was long. He stroked the dragon's snout as he spoke, "I'll see if I can change you back." he smiled, seeing that the dragon had smiled back, being positive.

He flew up above them again then looked at Tucker, he gave a chuckle, but hid his smile by his hand. "Maybe, if Sam is hungry, she should eat Tuck.". Jazz and Sam chuckled along with him, leaving Tucker frightened.

Sam lowered her head and smiled at Tuck, showing her teeth. Tucker looked up at Danny, nervous, "Uh, you guys are joking, right?". He got even more scared, hearing Sam licking her hard scaled lips with her forked tongue. Danny finally flew off, on his way to Fenton Works, having Jazz and Tucker alone with the dragon.

Tucker gulped at Sam, "You're a vegetarian, Sam, remember?", some sweat went down from his head down to his neck. He gave a little whimper, seeing Sam open her mouth wide, still showing off the carnivore teeth. Jazz actually first thought that she was actually going to devour him, until she saw what happened after ward. Sam's teeth suddenly and quickly hid into her gums, she became toothless. Sam's head rose to a tree branch, to Jazz and Tucker's surprise, she bit the branch, taking some of the leaves off from it. She chewed contentedly, for the sap on the leaves seemed good.

"Whoa," Jazz complimented, "she's an omnivore."

Tucker gave a nervous laugh "I knew she wasn't going to eat me.". Jazz paid no attention, neither did Sam, who was still chewing on leaves while rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is bolt5678 or aka DianaGem again. Forgive me for not updating for awhile, but now the chapters are coming closer, now that I'm actually working on some Danny Phantom ^-^ . <strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, but what do you think will happen, and what do you think of this story? Why am I asking questions? I dunno ^_^; Sorry I'm a bit happy is all.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes glowing with determination, Danny's head went to all directions, looking for Aragon. So far, no luck nor trace of him was there. Danny float with caution in the Ghost Zone, being suspicious that none of the ghosts that past by even looked at him, they were doing their natural business.

Danny float in one place, looking in a far distance, seeing the kingdom of Aragon which was now in reign of Dora. He saw that the kingdom was not in a dark realm cast. _Weird _the ghost boy thought, _what's Aragon up to then?_. He kept looking around the area, no sign of Aragon, either original or dragon form. Danny gave a thought that it would be a good idea to talk this over with Dora.

He flew to the direction to the castle, but a sudden sharp grip came to Danny's chest area. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain but when they opened, he realized he was in the grip of Aragon's dragon claw. The dragon's head was practically nose to nose to Danny, Aragon rose his head and gave a roar.

Danny's eyes narrowed, seeing that something was different from Aragon. When Danny last saw the dragon, it's teeth were dripping of green saliva like flames. When Aragon had finished his roar, to look at his fist of where the boy was, Danny could see that the green flames weren't there anymore. "Why are you here?" Aragon snarled.

"I know you did something to Sam!" Danny yelled, pointed a free finger at the dragon, with anger in his expression. His finger returned back to the hand, forming a fist. Green ecto energy started to form in his fist, his open palm then shot at Aragon's head. As the beam of energy hit the dragon's face, he beast et go of Danny, which made the ghost boy to fly off.

The ghost boy floated in the air, with his ghost tail dangling. With an odd, not noticeable, pleading voice Danny yelled at Aragon "What did you do to her?"

Aragon flew past him and gave him a spine chilling roar. Danny's legs turned into it's ghostly tail as he followed Aragon in the air but a tail swipe from Aragon (even though it didn't hit him) caused Danny to back down. His arms were in the air defensively but when he placed them down he saw that the dragon ghost had disappeared into the ghost zone.

"Drat!" Danny yelled at himself, raising frustrated fist at his direction "You let him get away!"

* * *

><p>Danny flew into the night sky of Amity park, seeing the streets were empty for all the citizens were in their homes, and getting ready to sleep for the night. The ghost boy flew all over the city of be assure if the city is truly deserted and it was. He managed to fly over Amity Park's grand zoo's back, and land down with his ghost tail forming into legs. Danny walked on the grass, passing a bench that was nailed next to the sidewalk, until he saw a large group of trees all bundled together, hiding something.<p>

With his intangibility. He phased through the trees until he saw the black scaled female dragon, who was lying down with her back against Danny. The boy gave a sigh and walked to the beast's side, her eyes then went into Danny, seeming sad. Danny noticed that in Sam's clutch was the class ring he had gave to her when he had saved the world, telling her that he'll be with her even though he may be not. The dragon finally got up and walked to Danny, letting her neck bend, and her head close to him wanted him to stroke.

For Danny understood, he placed his gloved hand on her and petted her from the muzzle to her mane. She then made her eyes look at the ground, ignoring eye contact.

"Look at me," he said calmly "please.". The dragon's pupils looked at Danny's green eyes. "I know this happened unexpectedly but I know that I will fix it.", a soft growling coo then came from Sam, after hearing the response . Danny slowly and gently, lowered his head on the dragon's muzzle to comfort it "I promise, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, this is bolt5678 or aka DianaGem. What'cha think of this chapter? Pretty stupid eh? Nah jk, even though in the back of my mind says it is dumb. <strong>**So anyways, I wrote this quickly because today (4/3/2012) is the anniversay of Danny Phantom. Just wanted to hurry to celebrate! Even though it's just one chapter of the story -_-'**


	9. Chapter 9

Around that same night, at 11:26pm, Danny was at the front door of his house as Fenton. He gave a sigh, thinking about Sam again, as he started to phase through the locked door. When he entered, he saw that his parents weren't there, but loud snoring coming from upstairs gave Danny a hint that they were asleep. Danny was surprised at first, for his parents will wait for him, for his curfew 10:00pm.

Danny walked up his stairs, hunched back, holding onto the bar. With his head low, the carpet helped him to lead him to his room, when his head raised, he saw his bedroom door. He stood taller and he looked at the side of the door with a surprised look. The door seemed to be opened by a little. Slowly placing his hand on the knob, he slowly swung the door back, leading him into his room.

He jumped back quickly with a surprised expression, seeing a sudden black figure in the room. After seeing what the figure was, Danny placed his hand on his chest, taking a sigh of relief, seeing it was Jazz. Jazz looked wide-eyed at Danny, quickly turning her head back to the clock, seeing the time.

"Danny! It's late!" she cried at him. Though Danny seemed to care less as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed "but why did you just leave Sam alone back there?"

A small feeling of guilt came to Jazz, seeing her younger sibling really concerned. Her eyes went in all directions, thinking of a good excuse but when the eyes landed on Danny she sighed, seldom of succeeding. "Look, Danny," she started, giving an open hand gesture "Tucker had to go back to the mayor's house and do some business and well- I was alone with Sam so-"

"So?" Danny said, raising an eye brow, impatiently.

"So- well, it was getting late and I asked the drag- I mean Sam, if she can handle being by herself and well, she nodded yes."

Danny placed his hands on his shoulders and sighed again. He looked up at Jazz "Trust me, when she asks to be alone when she's in a terrible mood, don't leave or you'll deal with a moody person.". Danny paused for a moment "Well, dragon in this case.".

* * *

><p>The next day, Danny was force to sit in long minutes of yelling from both of his parents. His head ached more, thinking of Sam in that very moment, but also for his father blabbered idiotic things. His parents finally cooled down after Danny came up with an excuse that he was followed by a late night reporter, for his parents understood the struggles that their son is in, for the world now know of his identity.<p>

Later on in the day, Danny called Tucker at the same scene of the zoo, where the trees-that-hid-a-secret were. Tucker looked at Danny Phantom, who was walking beside him, looking for Sam. Danny seemed a bit ill but not physically but emotionally. "Dude, you look terrible." Tucker blurted out.

"Gee, thanks Tuck" Danny replied in sarcasm. He kept looking forward still looking for the dragon as he continued "I had to make an excuse to my parents why I was late last night."

"So they beat you up because their mad that your dating a girl who is a dragon?" Tucker chuckled which made Danny stop both of their walk. The ghost boy punched Tucker at his arm and ignored the complain "Ow." that Tucker made.

He grunted "No I didn't tell them that, their just mad that my curfew was **way** past ten.". Before he can continue a sudden noise made them silent. The two walked out of the bushes, seeing that the sound cane from that direction. The noise was sudden strong wing beats that came straight at them.

They looked up, seeing that Sam was the creature of wings. Sam slowed her altitude and slowed the pace of her beats. Some leaves blew out of the way as she flapped a landing. Danny smiled at her, walked up to the beast, and stroked her snout, causing the dragon to give an open mouth smile, showing the carnivorous teeth. He looked at Sam's reptilian eyes, seeing something extraordinary in them, he saw that their was some sort of feeling of love, even though the pupils were sternly slit.

"There's only one place to go for help, Sam." he said. Sam gave a small shrill, deep, cry and bowed down to him. Her head went low to the ground and her wings mimicked the movement. Danny kept on smiling and used his ghost power to float over her back and he had landed gently onto it. Sam rose her head and walked with pride to Tucker, as Danny stroked the mane from the neck region.

"Uh, uh," Tucker shook his head as he backed up "I'm not riding _that_again.". Sam gave a growl, showing her fangs, which made Tucker tremble. Tucker laughed nervously "Or on second thoughts.". Sam stopped growling, but she seemed to be chuckling in a growling way as she saw Tucker clumsily hopping onto her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Forgive me that I haven't written this in a while, so sorry. I'm glad you guys are liking the story, which is why I'm surprised to see positive feedback. Anywho, I say sorry again because I have been busy with some other writing material and by writer's blobk -_-. Anyways, thanks again. ~DianaGem aka bolt5678 <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

In the skies, the wing beats of Sam could be heard but not seen, for Danny's power of invisibility made the dragon, himself, and Tucker invisible. Danny still enjoyed the ride, feeling the grace of her natural flight. She gave a sudden happy shrill and turned to him, for all were in the cloak, they were still able to see each other.

Eventually Tucker had to give in that this significance of flight was beautiful. He gave a smile and chuckled "Okay, this _thing _is not that bad.".

Danny's eyes widen in a second, he turned back to Tucker "Why do you keep calling Sam a _thing_?".

As Danny turned back, looking at the direction of where Sam was flying, Tucker answered "Well," he lowered his head to try to level his head with the dragon's "she is that.". He backed up quickly and sat straight, when Sam gave a short growl at him.

She started to get affectionate again as Danny spoke "She's not like a dog Tuck.". Danny softly kicked Sam, giving her a sign to lower altitude, which she obeyed. She lowered down passing the high clouds, seeing their destination. Tucker gave a surprised look, seeing that they were going completely straight to Fenton Works, speeding in as gravity took them.

"Dude, we're gonna crash!" he yelled, almost being blown off by strong the wind, which grew stronger by every flap of Sam's wings.

"Oh no we're not!" Danny yelled back as he gripped the dragon's mane tighter, having a huge grin on his face. Sam's eyes went back to look at him, she grew a smile on her face as well. The two seemed to have an idea, while Tucker was left out blank. Danny's powers of invisibility then turned to intangibility.

Sam flew right into Fenton Works, completely phasing through the walls. She flew down passed the kitchen in such a fast speed, making Jack who happened to be sitting with Maddie at the table.

Jack's eyes narrowed hearing one quick wing beat "Maddie, did you let another ghost bat in here?". Maddie looked at her spouse raising an eye brow simply answering no.

Danny turned off the cloak of invisibility and instability as they flew in the Fenton Lab. Sam gave another small shrill roar of joy, as they flew into the opened ghost portal. Though, Sam then didn't know what direction to flew, which caused her speed of flight to slow down, as all of them gazed all around the Ghost Zone.

"You know," Tucker sighed "it's actually a good thing that none of the ghosts want to attack, maybe that their scared of mad daddy Danny Phantom here!"

Before Danny can reply Sam suddenly stopped in flight, and flapped her wings in place to continue to lift them. "Sam, why'd you stop?" he asked, seeing she was growling, with her nostrils twitching by catching a scent.

Sudden black appeared in front of them then disappeared in a few seconds. _What was that_? They all asked in thought. A sudden roar then came from above them, (Sam had to roar back) which then gave them the answer what the sudden flying object was. They saw it was Aragon, still in his dragon form, roaring and flying away. Sam quickly followed, snarling as flames escaped and surrounded her scale covered lips.

She couldn't reach him, when something hit Danny, making him yell in pain. It was a green autoplastic rope, that seemed to shock him back into Fenton. Sam roared in pain, feeling the burns that her wings stopped flapping. Tucker started screaming, making noise with the roaring dragon as they started falling down with hard gravity.

With luck, the great beast crashed onto a floating rock isle. Though, the crash was hard that the passengers on the dragon rolled off into a different direction. Sam was about to jump up, but another glowing ectoplasm item came to them. It was a net, a net that covered the dragon. Sam struggled as she tried to break free, as Tucker looked blankly scared.

Tucker backed up, seeing Danny had rolled off, he was bounded up in the rope that somehow took his powers. Tucker looked up, shocked, he saw a very familiar ghost floating above the three. It was Skulker, who was chuckling evilly. "Told you I'll get you," he said as he looked at Danny, who was frighteningly shocked, "and I got your beast too, whelp!".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this one was short, but hey, cliff hanger!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Tucker looked at Skulker, who was still smiling at his capture. The ghost's head then turn to the free child, Skulker's grin grew. "Ha! Your head can also be good to put above my collection." he gave a huge step to Tucker "With the ghost whelp."

"Uh, gross." Tucker said, eye brow raised in disgust.

"Tucker, run!" Danny yelled, even though Sam Dragon was in his way to see him. Tucker still froze as Skulker seemed to walk closer but the ghost suddenly stopped. The dragon gave a roar of fury, causing Skulker to give a dazed gaze at the beast.

Sam was roaring still, practically roaring her lungs out. Sudden flames then gave a burst out of the dragon's mouth, causing the ghostly net to burn rapidly. When enough of the small roped were burned into small particle, she stopped roaring, and in a matter of a second her wings beat quickly that when she took flight, she was in the air.

Skulker gritted his teeth together in anger, seeing that the creature escape into the air, roaring in a laughing tone, mocking him. Which Sam did. Skulker had wings of his own- well, mechanical plane wings. The plane wings rapidly popped out of his pack gear on the back, the flame of the wings seemed to roar, trying to mimic the dragon.

After the flames touched the floor with great force and soar to the skies after the dragon, Tucker got out of his quick hiding position and ran to Danny, who was laying on his back, torso tied up with the ghostly rope that rejected his powers. Tucker grunted as he tried to pull off the rope, but he stopped, hearing Danny repeatingly saying "Ow" and when he finished "That hurts.".

While Tucker was still trying to free Danny, a battle was in the sky. Skulker's mini pistol that shot small ecto-blasts at Sam were all dodged by the quick flight of natural abilities, still seeming to mock him. _Maybe you should rely on your __**natural**__ abilities _was the familiar voice of Danny that came to Skulker, which made him more frustrated. The great dragon stopped in the air, flapping wings in place, growling until the mouth opened, letting sudden flame spout out. The flame came out as a ball shape, still having tangling waves of the fire flying as it flew to Skulker.

Luckily, for him, when the flame came to hit him, it only got to one of his operational engines, completely destroying it. With only one of the little flaming engines, gravity did it's job to bring Skulker down (in odd twirling formations) to the same floating rock isle of where Tucker and Danny were. Tucker finally stopped trying to free his friend, seeing Skulker quickly getting up, though he didn't pay attention to the "whelp", he was looking at the roaring dragon, that was now flying in circles above them.

"Why you fire spouting little-" Skulker yelled, but was interrupted when Sam gave a roar of fury. She then descended from the sky, diving very quickly that Skulker could not run away when the dragon landed with a pounce to his chest, making the mechanical armored ghost land on his back. Sam growled, pupils real slit. Both of her arms raised in the air, as she continued roaring, she then lowered the roaring to a growling volume, lower her arms to hit Skulker's armor.

The dragon's claw fell in deep into the armor, then the claws went into every direction of mechanical area, completely destroying his suit. Pieces of the metal and technology were flying all over the places that Tucker had to dodge all of them, even Danny had to move his head up and down avoiding the parts.

It took a few minutes for all the pieces of the armor to be demolished until the head remained, exposing tiny green legs of the **real **Skulker. Sam stopped growling and turned to Tucker and Danny. The dragon huffed and walked to them with a proud and such dignity stance. Her stance then ended, with a speeding claw going to Danny's direction. Danny closed his eyes, hoping that the claw hadn't hit him.

When his eyes opened, he saw that the rope was cut in half. Danny looked up at the grinning dragon, giving a grin himself, he then jumped in the air, floating, until his transformation of Phantom was over. Danny soared with his wagging ghost tail, followed by Sam Dragon and Tucker. Danny landed right over the head, picking it up, and grabbing the true Skulker by his legs.

Small Skulker mumbled a few words, which weren't understandable by his high pitch voice. He looked up at the boy who held him up quickly "Let me go!" he yelled with the high voice.

"Oh, we will." Tucker said, making a short grin.

"First, tell us what happened to Sam." Danny butted in. Skulker gave a confused look, until Danny held his hand to his right, where the dragon was.

"That _thing_is your _**girlfriend**_?**" **Skulker exclaimed, causing Sam to snarl and bark. Danny then held Skulker to his face, knowing Sam may bite him off his fingers.

"Just tell us what Aragon is doing." Danny said urgently.

"I'm telling you," Skulker barked at the boy "that I'm not going to confess to you no matter the cost. I am Skulker! The greatest hunter in all of Ghost World!". Which shocked the trio was that Skulker bit into Danny's finger, making him yell in short pain. Skulker boomed in the Ghost Zone's skies, making him gone, for his small size.

Danny grunted in anger, gritting his teeth, about to fly off to find him, but Sam's tail slithered in front of his chest, stopping him. Danny slowly turned to Tucker and Sam, as the tail slowly slithered back to it's original position. "Sam's right," Tucker said "we can get him later."

"Whoa, Tuck," Danny's voice was almost sarcastic, as he arched his eye brow again "you can understand a dragon's body language.".

Tucker looked blanked at first before he spoke "So, Sam let me lent some of those mythology dragon books, so what? But now, where were we going to for help?"

Danny sighed as he answered, his face letting the eye brow relax "The only person, besides Aragon, who might know things about a dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is bolt5678DianaGem.**

**I bet many are relieved to see that the cliffhanger is now calmed down. Though, what's gonna happen? Who's gonna help. I bet, obviously, that all of you know the answer :3 **


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone remained silent, all was heard were wing beats of the dragon Danny and Tucker were mounted on. It was actually quite… awkward, that even the dragon notice the two seem to be seriously silent, especially Danny. When the specific location of where Danny wanted to go was shown, that was when the silence of broken. "Wait," Tucker said, raising his head seeing if he was correct "we're going to Dora's castle?"

The castle seemed to completely show itself as they flew closer to it. "Yes," Danny answered "all I know is that Dora can help us. She's kinda a dragon too-" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, but I doubt she will know what's goin' on, besides, what if she's not even on our side, she's still a ghost."

"Well, then-" Danny paused for a second "then I don't know.".

The trio were now above the kingdom, but it was one of those moments where it was _too _quiet. Sam gave a grunt, trying to see any response, there was none. Danny and Tucker looked all of the directions of the kingdom, seeing no citizens or the guards of the castle. That other silence was broken as well, by a yell of an unrecognized ghost. "NOW!" the voice yelled.

A sound of a sudden crossbow shot was in the air. "Danny!" Tucker yelled, seeing what the sound was. It was a gigantic chain net, that had heavy metal balls to put down the weight, but in the air it was like a feather. The net then wrapped around Sam, her loud roaring filled the empty space silence of the kingdom. Danny and Tucker were now crunched into an uncomfortable position, like Sam. The dragon seemed to be going down like a meteor hitting the earth.

_CRASH! _

They went. The metal balls were not wrapped on the dragon but now they were on the ground, not letting the dragon jump out of the net. Sam growled at struggling to get out of the net, so did Danny, but barely for his position. His eyes went to the back, seeing Tucker was out of the net.

"Tuck! How did you get out?" he asked in total shocked.

"Dude, humans are ghost in the Ghost Zone, remember?".

Danny's eyes popped open, "That's right!". The bar came to his stomach, and he transformed into Fenton. With a smile, he jumped off from the back of the dragon to the rock floor, next to Tuck. He then turn to Sam "Okay, we gotta get her out.".

"How? She's not a human no more." Tucker responded, Danny started to clench his fists under his arms, trying to focus. Sam breathed fire, making the boys jump, but she still failed to try to escape the net.

Then quickly, two ghost that stood right next to each other, side-by-side, seemed to appear to them. The dragon's eye looked, as the two others looked at the two ghosts. It happened that they were very familiar ghosts. One of them was the archer and the other was the huge axe-man that Danny had fought when he was the judge of the beauty pageant.

Tucker blurted out, "Whoa, we don't mean any trouble!".

"He's right." Danny calmly spoke, eyes pointing his direction, "We need to see Princess Dora.".

The ghosts were silent but then they separated and there was a shadow of a woman in a gown. The shadow moved closer to the boys until it revealed itself. It was Dora, she had a serious yet humble tone on her face. She had a fabulous crystal crown that matched the color of her gown, with a blue gem in it's holder for it to shine gloriously.

She looked at the dragon, then to Danny and Tucker. "Why did you need to see me.".

The two were quiet. Danny managed to walk to the net of where the dragon was, he asked "Can we get the chains off the dragon though?".

"Why?" Dora asked back, "I need to protect my people from any of Aragon's servants.".

"She's not a servant of Aragon!" Tucker yelled in defense of Danny.

"Yeah, that's Sam! Aragon did something to her." Danny explained.

Dora's jaw dropped in shock. Her head then went to the dragon again, she looked into the eye of the beast, her heart then told her that it really was Sam. She looked at the two other ghosts and commanded sternly "Get the chains off the dragon!" and immediately they obeyed.

After they slowly took off the net, the dragon slowly stood up, looking at Dora. The female ghost took a few steps to the beast, Sam lowered her long neck to have the same length of eye contact with her. The hands of Dora slowly rose to touch the side of the dragon's snout. The dragon gave heavy breaths through it's nostrils, looking at Dora. "Samantha…" Dora softly said, voice trailing off.


	13. Chapter 13

The trio and Princess Dorathea were in a room of where everything still seemed dull, as if Aragon was still in control of it. The specific room had walls and carpet of dark purple, even the rims and columns of the place had that dark purple with a lighter highlight around it. Dora led them to a huge metal square object, which was placed into the room. Danny and Sam stared at it with caution, while Tucker looked at it with awe, seeing what marvelous thing it could be, for it's basic shape.

Danny and Tucker went to the sides of the square, while Sam walked to the only available side, as Dora was on the side of a grey control panel. Dora had pressed a button and sudden mechanical noises then came from the metal object. A sudden square door was opened and a level that had smaller objects came up to replace the level of the opening door. Sam took a step back, nostril twitching, seeing what the smaller objects were.

They were instruments to take animal samples, which made Sam gave a low groan of protest. Dora looked up at Sam, seeing her reaction, "If we _can_ find a way to transform Sam back to her human self, I would need to take samples of the dragon.".

"And what if there is no way to tell if she can?" Tucker asked.

Dora's expression then turn sad, as her head went to the direction of the floor, "Then she is stuck in this form."

Sam gave a bigger groan, as a claw went on her snout, looking distraught, making. Danny looked at Sam, seeing her pain. He turned to Dora, "I'm pretty sure there is a cure, if I can turn to a ghost and human, then Sam can be human too.", Sam lowered her claw, looking at Danny before Tucker.

"Wait, do you know what Aragon could be doing?" Tucker questioned again.

Dora sighed and explained, "No, but I can tell you what had happened. We placed my cruel brother in the dungeon cells, and took his power. But somehow, he escaped, took his power and mine, so now, I cannot help if he comes back."

Danny gave a _hmm_, hand on his chin until he snapped his fingers, "Well did he drink anything or something to infect Sam?". Dora shrugged and sighed again. Danny looked at Sam again, "If only she can talk, so we can know what happened."

"Well, I think she can talk, but she needs to learn how." Dora stated, then went to the supplies of instruments. "Alright, I need samples now." she said, picking up one instrument that was a picker, like to pluck hair. Sam looked uneasy again, her lipped curled up, showing her teeth, but she was silent. When the face muscles were calm, Dora slowly walked to the dragon, being aware of how dangerous it would be to come close to a dragon, and possibly can't run in a royal dress.

Dora gestured Sam to raise her left fore leg and she obeyed. With slow, steady, fingers, the picker slowly went into the scales of the dragon. Sam thought, _Well, this isn't so-_ she gave a sudden roar of pain, as Dora plucked a small scale from her. Sam shook her hand scale covered hand as she finished _bad._

"Thanks to technology," Dora said "we can examine the samples as well.". She looked at Sam again, seeing she was snarling at the small pain on the hand. Dora placed the sample in a small plastic back and said "Don't worry, just a few more samples of scale, hair, and maybe saliva.". Sam's ear flattened, giving a growl, thinking _Oh great…_


	14. Chapter 14

"Say, uh, Dora." Tucker tried to speak. The trio and Dora were walking to a sudden court outside the grand castle. "Where are we going?"

They then stopped, at the scene of where Tucker was query about. The court was basically outside of the castle, where Dora's kingdom and the forest was seen. Though, it was separated by a fence, the area, which was filled with grass, had been formed to make a gigantic rectangle shape. Danny, his friends, and Dora stood at the entrance of the rectangle, for the rectangle shaped court was standing vertical.

It had seemed to be an odd court, for there was no markings for a gaming sport. Dora kept on walking, letting the others follow, until they were in the center. "This, Tucker" she started, waving her hands, gesturing the entire court "is where great dragons used to run, wild or not. Dragons with masters were usually taught discipline and other matter here.". Sam started to wonder around in her mind, as if knowing where she was going, "I think that this would be a good place to help Sam."

"With what though?" Danny asked, "Learn to run around, _pfft_ she already knows that."

Dora looked sternly at Danny, seeing him doing a small high five with Tucker, they both stopped as her stare of tense grew a bit. "No," she answered "but I think I can help her learn more about being a dragon, like how to attack better, while she is in this form."

Sam whinnied like a horse, but with a deep growling sound to it, hearing what Dora had to say next, "I think she needs to stay here, it would easier.".

"What?" Danny exclaimed, "She can't stay here! What about her parents, wouldn't they wonder where she is?"

"No dude," Tucker said "I think Dora is right. I mean, the Guys in White might try to find her, I mean, who will pass up a freaking dragon?"

Danny sighed "I guess.".

"Don't worry bro, maybe we should talk to her parents."

Sam looked at the boys, her face seemed uncertained about this. _These guys better not screw up_ she thought, snorting.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying you're daughter is doing some experiments in your house?" Sam's father asked the boy, after Tucker said the statement. Tucker and Danny were standing outside their door, both parents looking at the teens.<p>

Danny joined in the conversation, hoping they will buy it "Well, you see, she volunteered to help us a bit, and maybe get away from, you know, reporters and stuff."

"Ah," said the mother "I guess it seems to the most sense, right dear?". Her husband grunted, in agreement.

"Yeah, also she needs to stay at my place because-" he started to hesitate, for any excuses.

"No need to explain," Sam's mother said "we understand." she looked at her husband, and nudged him, "Right, dear?".

"Oh, yes." he said, although he was still certain about his daughter.

* * *

><p>After Tucker took off to go home, Danny also went home, but he was surprised. His parents looked at him, with angry expressions, arms crossed on their chests. "Young man," Jack gave a grimaced face "what have you done with the Spector Speeder?"<p>

Danny had forgotten that the Spector Speeder was now a billion pieces, crushed, from a dragon. He started to sweat, not knowing what to say, "You see, uh-" he gulped. "I was going into the Ghost Zone, and I-" he sighed "I lost the Spector Speeder."

"Danny!" his parents yelled in unison.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Danny said, hands gesturing them to calm down, "I'm pretty sure that Dad can build another one."

Maddie seemed to calm down, "You know what? You're right Danny, in fact, your father is actually working a new model."

"I am?" Jack asked, idiotically "Oh yeah, I am! Just wait till you see this Da-"

"I think I'll just wait 'til tomorrow Dad." Danny said, walking to the direction of the stairs. On his way to his room, he happened to see Jazz, resting her back against the hall's wall.

"So?" she asked, arms crossed "What happened to Sam? Is she human again?"

Danny shook his head, eyes closed, when he opened his eyes he answered "Sam has to stay in the Ghost Zone, but don't worry, I know a ghost that will protect her well.".

When deep night had fallen, Danny wasn't tired. Instead, he lay awake in his bed, thinking about Sam, then about Aragon. Eyes closed, body moving in the bed, finding a comfortable place to rest, still thinking. Danny then opened his eyes, finally solving the one question. "The mark." he whispered gently.

* * *

><p><strong>'ello, it has been awhile after I posted this story, no? So what will happen now? Stay tune :3<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, around mid-noon, Danny and Tucker were going to the Ghost Zone, though Danny had to carry him. Tucker was position had Danny's side, for the ghost boy carried him by his side, hanging on. "Dude, do you think that Dora can change her back?", Tucker asked, looking at Danny, who was focus in floating in the ghost zone. You will never know if you happen to see Aragon or even Dragon Sam flying by. Tucker then continued, stating what Danny had told him "Even if Aragon had bitten her, pretty bad."

Danny kept positive, with a quick smile he replied "Ya, I'm pretty sure she will be okay.". His face became serious "I just know that Aragon must of infected her, when she got that mark.". After a moment, Tucker did happen to think about it. On that day, Aragon had that green flame-like ectoplasm on his fangs.

When they made it to Dora's kingdom, they had to pass the Bow ghost and the Axeman, which Tucker created an odd conversation, until Dora came in to let them in. Dora led them to the court, and Sam on the grass. The boys found Sam in the far corner of the field, laying down. Danny also explained his theory to Dora, "Well, I'm still finding out how to turn Sam back, I still need to get use to technology. That could be a reason of why she could of turned in the first place,". Dora placed a finger on her chin, "but, how?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Danny said, sighing, looking at the ground in thought. When his eyes rose, he turned to look at the dragon, who was still far off from them. He then returned to Dora's direction and asked "Do you mind if I can talk to Sam for a moment?". Dora shook her head, not minding, and for possibly knowing, she then walked back to the entrance of the court.

Danny went to Sam's direction, the dragon's head rose up, soon leveling with the boy, when he got close. Sam slowly stood, then sat down on her hind legs, looking down at Danny. She lowered her head, Danny softly stroked her muzzle, knowing by gesture was what she wanted. After resting his hand down, he looked up at her, asked "You okay?".

Sam nodded, and continued to look at Danny as he continued speaking "Dora said that it may take a while to get you ready to turn you back, but, I guess that you're alright, right?". Sam just stared at him, giving a soft groan. She looked down at her left claw, the same claw rose, it was in some sort of fist shape. Danny had an open hand, seeing a small shine in the claw. Sam opened the claw and a small gold and blue object fell from it.

Danny looked down at the object, seeing it was ring he had gave to Sam, knowing that they will be together, always. Sam gave another soft groan, Danny looked up at her, gave another quick smile. They took a deep breath in unison, Sam slowly leaded her head closer to Danny, her snout looking at the direction of her long neck. Danny also moved his head closer, soon enough, both foreheads were touching. Both can feel their breaths, in unison, they looked at each other.

One of Sam's ears had twitched, as Danny placed both hands under jaw scaled shin. Danny sighed, and rested his head gently on the dragon's muzzle. He knew that it would be embarrassing if he was caught, but he gave a soft kiss on Sam's muzzle, which made Sam give a happy growl.

They were soon interrupted, when Danny quickly let go of Sam, for he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around, jumping, hands clutching to his chest, as if having a heart attack but he was really grasping the ring, hoping it will not fall. Danny gave a sigh of relief, dropping his hands, it was Tucker. "Tucker, you startled me."

"Why?" Tucker chuckled "Were you giving the draggie a wittle kiss?".

Danny softly blush, eye balls on the ground. Sam even raised her head, looking up nervously, as if she was not involved. "No." Danny answered.

Tucker crossed his arms, smiling still, giving them a look. The boy stopped blushing, and Sam return to their attention, feeling an odd sensation. She wasn't the only one who had felt the vibration. The ground then started to shake, trying to make the three lose their balance. When the ground had stopped shaking, they looked up, seeing a dark object in the sky. A sudden, deep, noise then filled into the air.

The noise was really loud, and in a pitch tone, even though it had a low note. It was loud enough for Danny and Tucker to cover their ears. Even Sam bowed her head gently, trying to avoid the sound, for she can hear it the most clearest. Sam then raised her head, as the noise was calming down. She gave a roar, looking up at the sky, Danny and Tucker looked up. They automatically knew that the noise was a roar, when they had saw Aragon, as a dragon, on a tall tower of Dora's Castle, giving another roar.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! Aragon! A cliffhanger! <strong>

**So anyways, sorry for not writing anything for awhile. I have a little gift for you fans who waited patiently. Now you can see how Sam Dragon looks like, though, I did do a few changes to her. /d53vgya - Link to Sam Dragon picture. Sorry if you don't like the new design but... yeah... also remember she's smaller than Aragon so... yeah that will expalin her style. **


	16. Chapter 16

Roars of Aragon kept repeating, leaving the children and the dragon looking stunned by him. Dora happened to rush by to the kids, but Aragon saw her in the far distance. Sam saw the sudden light blue flame come to the princess's direction, with action, her wings quickly flapped to Dora. The small dragon's wind pushed Tucker and Danny to land on the grass with their faces. Sam quickly grabbed Dora, in not even five seconds, by her arms, then she had flapped her wings as the blast of the flame had gave a small explosion, pushing Sam off of the air.

Sam had rolled and landed on her back, so did Dora. As the ghost was slowly getting up, Sam used her long neck for an advantage to look up at Aragon, before she too stood up, with the boys she had pushed. "Wait, Dora, how come your not fighting?" Tucker asked, seeing Dora was not even a dragon, and noticed that her amulet was not even on her neck.

Dusting some dirt off her dress, Dora had explained "Unfortunately, when my big brother had escaped, he seemed to take my power.".

Danny quickly looked into his right hand's open palm, seeing the ring was still in it. He clenched his hand in a fist, getting a face of determination. His free hand stretched his phantom jumpsuit's collar, he slid the ring in the leather, then looked at Aragon's direction. "Then I'll stop him." the ghost boy declared out loud. With a jump, Danny Phantom had air, his ghost tail wagging in all directions. He stopped in five feet in mid-air, hearing Sam roar.

The dragon looked at him, with worry in her face. Danny turned to the dragon, pointing at the ground, as if saying a right, "Sam, I'm going to do this, on my own, I don't want you-" he then looked at Tucker, who was blinking awkwardly, "and Tuck, to get hurt.". Sam looked down, snorted as smoke escape her nostrils.

Danny then flew to Aragon, who was waiting up on the castle, wanting to see the Phantom. Aragon finally jumped off the tower, quickly diving to Danny. The boy then suddenly froze, trying to go intangible, but he had barely remembered that humans can phase only. Remembering too late, Aragon had grabbed the boy by hid right claw, and hurting Danny badly o his back, for he pinned him to the ground. Danny was being strong, he looked up at the beast "Why did you bite Sam?".

Aragon's green snake-like tongue slithered out, then a smile came to his face, which was unexpected by Danny, "You finally figured it out.". Aragon's head rose a little higher, as he had continued "I know that she likes you as a human, and if she were a beast, she will have no where to turn except to me. I really do like technology, I place part dragon dna in my mouth, yes, it was disgusting, but I managed to bit her, and infect her."

Danny's eyes widened, his teeth gritted, getting an angry expression "What? You turned her into a dragon, just to make her your mate!"

"Precisely." he hissed.

Danny's face then calmed down, "You're really stupid." he said musingly.

Aragon then snarled, lowering his head, giving another powerful roar, hurting Danny's ears. He rose his head again, "You dare call Aragon an imbecile!".

"Sam still likes me, and I like her, even if she's a fire breathing dragon like you.".

Aragon's eye brows turned into an angrier position. Danny could see his pupils turn thin, slit, the beasts' eyes glowed evilly red. "Then I will finally destroy you, then we'll see the results.".

The beast opened his mouth, flame started to come from his esophagus, but he had held it. Danny closed his eyes, hoping for a quick miracle to come for him. His eyes had opened, he heard a sudden voice, he looked up at Aragon, seeing he had heard it as well. "Danny!" said the voice, it sounded like Sam. After the call of his name, a different roar came from the air, echoing in the kingdom.

Could he be imagining? Was that really Sam? Aragon looked up in the air, seeing something smaller than him and was black. It was Sam, she gave another roar, as her quick speed was at Aragon. Aragon gave a shocked look, his teeth gritted, seeing the smaller beast was too quick for him to dodge.

_CRASH!_

Sam had used her head to bang on Aragon, making him then fly off the ground, by force, he crashed landed on his back and wings. He looked up at the sky, regaining the short blurry vision, seeing the Sam dragon flapping her wings above him. She then dashed to Danny, who was slowly getting up, she gave another roar, but to Aragon.

The two dragons look at each other, as soon as Aragon was on his feet again. "_This means a battle!_" he had roared, louder than ever.

For Sam was a dragon, she had understand. Danny stood behind Sam, he looked at the dragons not understand what they were saying, especially when Sam had roared "_Bring it on!_".


	17. Chapter 17

Danny looked at the humungous dragon. He only guessed that Aragon was probably ten times bigger than Sam, or it could be actually more times than her. He feared that Sam may not be strong enough, his hands slowly glowed with his ectoplasm rays about to shoot, as anger was in his expression. Though, his glow faded, as Sam gave another roar, quickly flapping her wings, booming into mid air to Aragon's direction.

Aragon flapped into her direction, flapping up into the Ghost Zone's sky, as Sam quickly flew with wings gliding and flapping to the skies. His eyes narrowed as blue flame slowly crept out of his opening mouth. Flame shot out when his mouth was wide opened, going straight to Sam's direction.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, his feet still on the ground, running to a direction to have a good view. Hearing the sudden yell, Sam used her long neck to turn to see the sudden flame. She was too late, the flame had overwhelm her, all that came was a small blue flame explosion, smoke following.

Aragon then flapped his wings in place, a soft smile coming from his face, seeing nothing move in the air. Danny looked up shocked, as he yelled her name again but in pure distraught, though, with mixture of shock. His head lowered to the ground, taking in soft breathes, until… Until a sudden roar came from the skies, his eyes went to that direction.

Out of the soft blue flame, actual orange flame was fanning the smoke out of it's way. The flame was a small size but when it had blasted Aragon on his stomach, he roared in pain. Danny looked at the direction of where the flame had came from, a huge open mouth smile came to his face. Sam was alright! She was calmly flapping her wings in place, giving a growl, seeing Aragon had quickly recovered by her flame.

The evil dragon then blew another flame ball at Sam as she dove to his direction, though, the flame passed her, not even doing harm to her. "Her scales are fireproof." Danny said to himself, softly. Aragon's jaw fell down, seeing this. Leaving him in disbelief, Sam dove quickly, too quick, that her head had rammed into the bigger beast's stomach, letting him roar in pain as blue flames spilled out from his mouth.

The hard force of Sam's push made gravity stop his wings from flapping, Aragon couldn't try to keep his balance to fly correctly and also for his huge weight. Sam had used her wings temporarily to cover herself, as Aragon had crashed hard to the ground, creating smoke and dirt to fly. When her wings were out of her few, she flew in place, looking down at Aragon. He was obviously not pleased. His neck and spine had cracked, for he had crashed on his back.

Sam quickly dove again, as Aragon's head had rose to look up, seeing she was about to attack. Before Sam could collide to ram him deeper to the ground, Aragon made a strong wing beat that had stopped Sam in the mid air. The wind was strong enough to rear her claws up and close her teary eyes by the gust of wind. Aragon had vanished, when Sam had opened her eyes.

A spine chilling roar came from above, Sam then felt her true size, seeing Aragon diving real quick, his wings spanning wider. His wings then helped help soft his diving, before more gravity took him down, he flapped his wings in place, being really close to her. His right claw suddenly seemed to swing away from his position. Sam couldn't dodge but a sudden glimpse of green claws came to her, in a slapping position.

_FWAM!_

The mighty claw had slapped Sam going to the ground, her head dipping to the ground. Opening her eyes after quick unconsciousness, seeing that the forest dead trees were coming closer and closer to her. In a couple of seconds, Sam had crashed into the branches of the black dead trees. Her body fell like a stone, the branches pushed her in all different directions, as if hoping to make her look like a different shape.

Finally, she had landed from her fall, but it was quite remarkable that it was soften by the dead twigs on her way. Sam did ended up with a few small scratches, though no matter the small the damage to the scales were, she laid on her right side, weak. The only eye that was visible had saw the great dragon prince was on his hind legs, walking into her direction.

A huge stomp came from a few feet in front of her, almost blowing her away. Aragon's nostrils had smoke escaping from them in glee, his teeth shown in an evil smile. The palms of his fore legs then touched the ground, having his claws close to Sam. He began to snarl, as his huge head lowered, having to back up a step to be right next to Sam. Sam lay motionless, feeling still at a weak state, growling.

"This is what shall happen if you don't obey the words of, the great ruler, Prince Aragon!" he yelled loudly, making Sam whimper by the volume. Aragon's voice had soften, real smooth "Be my mate, Sam." he said, "Together, we will be strong. I will give you power and everything you want!".

Sam's eyes widened, her head slowly risen from her laying position, her growling volume increased. A mighty roar then came from her, that said in a dragon tongue "_Never, you idiotic, lizard, hack!_".

It was now Aragon's eyes that had struck shock. He gave a powerful roar that made Sam's head lower in pain again. He also roared in dragon tongue "_YOU DARE CALL ME IDOITIC!_". His green tongue had danced, making green saliva splatter around the small dragon. Aragon closed his mouth quickly, his neck flexing a bit, then opened his jaws, actual orange flame starting to grow from his esophagus.

"Sam!" yelled a sudden voice, it was Danny. His fists were glowing with green ectoplasm, his face in rage.

Aragon was not paying attention, as the flame started to sprout out of his mouth. Things seemed to go in slow motion, before the flame had touched the body of the dragon, Danny had came to her rescue. Danny's rays came shooting to the flame, it had came out as huge as the flame, and it was a powerful force. The flame was being pushed by Danny's blast, the flame went cowering back to Aragon's throat, making him choke. Danny stopped his shooting, seeing Aragon had his claws on his neck, still choking on his own flame.

The great beats collapsed to the ground, landing on his back, coughing up flames into the straight air. Danny had landed on his legs, on Aragon's stomach, stomping to help the _poor creature_. Aragon coughed out the orange flame, slowly breathing from the incident. His head looked at Danny, softly growling. "You know," Danny said smiling, "just be glad that wasn't the slow and painful way.".

Danny grabbed the amulet at his neck and yanked it off of the beast. Danny then saw another amulet, knowing it must have been Dora's. He had pulled it off of him as well. A sudden glow came to Aragon, he body was then shrinking and shaping into a form. In each phase of transformation, Aragon was in the soul of a human's form. Aragon had felt dizzy, but he was able to see his surroundings.

Aragon blinked, seeing Danny had his foot on his chest, and others were behind him. Dora and Tucker were at the viewpoint of Danny's right and Sam was at the ghost boy's left, snarling.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that battle epic? But what shall happen now? <strong>

**Also, forgive me for not uploading for a while Dx, had some writer's block, so that is why (if you notice) it was kind of rushed.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dora's finger pointed to the caste, setting a demand for the axeman and the archer ghost. The two ghosts had Aragon, gripping both of his arms, letting his feet drag along the floor. "Take him back to the dungeon, I think I would need to give him another chat.".

Aragon's feet did leave a small dust track as his heels dragged along the dirt. "Oh you'll see sister! I will return.".

She seemed to ignore his call, rolling her eyes, as she walked a different direction from him. Dora then walked to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, as the three stood in front of the castle's huge door, waiting for her. Sam gave a growl, looking over, seeing Aragon in the background but she remained silent when Dora came to them. Danny stood at Sam's left side, arms crossed as the dragons face was serious.

"Dora, what about Sam?" he asked in an, almost, impatient tone.

"Yeah," Tucker joined in "do you have a cure or somethin'?".

The princess's face seemed to look sad yet unsure. "Well, maybe I should tell you what the results are for my sample testing.".

Sam gave a grunt, smoking coming out of her nostrils, her head was down. "Let me guess, I can't turn back to a human.".

Danny and Tucker looked surprised at the dragon. She had talked. Tucker started to stammer "Dude, did you just-"

"Talk?" Danny finished, also shocked.

Sam rose her head, both of her claws rose up, she looked down to look at them. In her mind, she had thought that she needed to get used to this, for the news Dora may say may be bad news. She practically growled, when she was about to answer the boys' question, "Yeah, I can talk. It's like Danny, I develop new powers. Now, I have the ability to talk.".

Her eyes then went to Dora, as her claws lowered to face the ground. "Well, I actually have some great news." Dora said, almost with a quick smile. "The samples I took had said that you had some dragon in you.".

Sam looked confused "Meaning?".

"At that very moment when you were bitten, it seemed to infect only a little a bit inside you. You turned into a dragon because the infection triggered a sudden power to turn you into… well, this.".

"But why is Sam a small dragon?" Tucker asked.

Dora chuckled a little, "You're fourteen, right? She's still a young dragon.".

"So wait," Sam still seemed puzzled, her ears laid back, "you mean to say that I can be human.".

"That she could turn into a human this whole time, to be specific." Danny said, somehow knowing Sam might say that.

Dora nodded. Sam gave a happy growl but her face was then blank, "Wait, how can I turn back?".

Danny stood in front of Sam, his fists on his hips, looking proud, "Well, it's easy, let me help you.".

"Why, are you a dragon like me?".

"No, but I think I can help you. I'm pretty sure it will be like how I turn into Fenton.". Danny took a deep breath before continued, "What I do, is basically think about Fenton, and… well-". Danny still looked at Sam, he had a smile, the sudden bar appeared and split in two, transforming back into Fenton "And I'm back". He looked up at the dragon, "So, just think about 'Sam' and things will come up naturally.".

Sam gave another grunt, a soft rumble of a growl coming from her muzzle. She closed her eyes, her sharp teeth gritted, concentrating hard. All she thought was Sam Manson, a young Goth girl with parents who deceive her. Basically, she thought of her life of a human, especially the actual thought of turning into a human. Her eyes opened, she and the rest had gasped.

A sudden light came to the dragoness, it had mostly shocked Danny, seeing something familiar. The light was a sudden bar, such as Danny's when he transforms,. It had done the same routine as his, it had split in two, but it had divided slowly, going in different directions. As it had divided, they saw her bare stomach, soon they had saw her clothes, then the rest came. Sam hand her arms crossed above her face, but when she fling them off herself, she looked down at her feet, gasping.

She was human! Her face of astonishment became a huge grin. Sam looked at her arms, legs, everything visible of her body. Danny and Tucker had a huge grin as well. Before she knew it, her arms quickly wrapped onto Danny, giving him a huge hug. Danny's skin softly blushed. The girl then realized what she was doing, she let go, blushing as well. Their skin color became regular as she spoke, "Thanks, Danny.".

"Oh, no need to thank me," he said, "you mostly did the work.".

"Wait, hang on." Tucker's tone seemed to ruined the moment, "So Sam if half dragon, or something and she can 'go dragon' or something?".

Dora was watching the quick romance of the two, but she then answered Tucker's question. "Well, now that she's human, she cannot trigger the transformation from within her. Not without a certain power to boost it out.". Dora's hand then went into a pocket, near her hip region. "She can with this.".

The three looked at Dora, seeing what object she was holding. The small object was a black jeweled bracelet. It had a light dark purple crystal, in the shape of a circle. A soft twinkle came from the purple crystal, it shone like Sam's eyes. Dora's fingers gestured Sam to give an arm, Sam obeyed the movement, showing her arm with the band bracelet. The purple crystal glowed softly, as Dora gently slid the bracelet onto her arm.

The glow became more stronger but it then quickly faded, cooling down. Sam blinked, her eyes mimicked the sudden glow and also mimicked the fading. She had blinked again after the glow was gone. "Whoa, that was a really weird sensation." she commented. One of her eyes winked, as the other examined the bracelet. "Let me guess, I can turn into the dragon again when I get angry.".

"You are actually wrong, Sam." Dora replied, "Since you have some of the infection within you, you are practically, what Tucker says, half dragon, so you can turn into the beast anytime. You must be responsible with this power.".

Sam winced at the new bracelet then looked at Dora, "I will be careful. Plus, I like how it comes in black.".

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is just... terrible... <strong>

**I didn't know what to do with her transformation so I just did it Danny style. Besides, I see ghost on Danny Phantom reappear like that. Like Youngblood and his crew when he came into Casper High's Gym. So I thought, _maybe Sam cam transform like that too_. Plus, dialouge is just terrible in this chapter, that's why it's also crappy.  
><strong>

**I hope that you haven't been waiting too long for this chapter. And yes, the end of this story is coming! You better be patient of course. Though, it is coming real sooner, maybe sooner than I think xD.**


	19. Chapter 19

Back at Fenton Works, the sun began to set into the horizon. Danny and Sam were on the top of the building, relaxing their arms on the railing. It was awkwardly quiet, both kids eyes were looking at different directions. When there glances finally met up at each other, Danny sighed. "So," he started, "are you thinking about telling your parents of your dragon half.".

"No," Sam sighed in reply, turning her body to Danny's direction as he did the Sam to hers. "I think I should just keep a low profile. You know, as if I were you before you saved the Earth, hero.". Her eyes quickly looked at the sun set, her face seeming sad, "Besides, I have to be careful if the Guys in White see me, it could be the end of me.".

Danny chuckled, "You actually don't need to worry about the Guys in White. Tucker is taking care of it.".

* * *

><p>"You mean by any chance if there was a small dragoness, you don't want us to get it?" one of the Guys in White agents asked Tucker, who had roughly told them to not hunt any dragons near by. Tucker was currently at their base, trying to cover for Sam.<p>

Tucker nodded. "Trust me, she's not worth getting and she is actually an ally of Danny Phantom.".

"Who is the dragon?"

"I just told you, an ally of Danny Phantom. I'm pretty sure that was very clear.".

One of the men objected "Wait, you can't control the government what to do.".

Tucker seemed to have a tense tone, "Yeah I can, I am the mayor of Amity Park, which is where you work. Now you listen to me or I'll move this operation somewhere else.". Tucker had a sly thought _Wow, being mayor does have it's benefits._

* * *

><p>"Well, I sure hope that you're right." Sam said, replying to Danny's words of Tucker's actions. "But I still don't think I should even use this bracelet.".<p>

Danny's smile was still up, "Well, it's pretty cool that you have a piece of jewelry that can turn you into a dragon.". His hand then went into his pocket, tongue sticking out as he did, picking out a small object. "Also, maybe you would want something, not ghostly, back.".

Sam looked at Danny's palm, seeing the small object. It was their ring. The girl finally had a smile on her face. Danny continued "I think you really would want it back.". Sam let her hand out, Danny gently held it, softly placing the ring on her finger.

"Thank you." she said, after looking down at the ring, now on her finger.

Their moment was then interrupted. The small blue mist came out of Danny's mouth, sensing another ghost. A sudden huge shadow was seen by the sun's setting light, Danny and Sam looked at the direction in unison, hearing sudden screaming of crowds. There was a gigantic slime monster, which was basically a beast of green ectoplasm slime that laid by layers. It had a gigantic red cyclops eye, that had a goop formed into an angry brow.

"I gotta get this." Danny said, hands forming into fists, transforming into Phantom. He looked at Sam, "Aren't you coming?"

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"I could really use help on this." Danny got his ghostly tail, starting to float close to Sam. He gave a happy shrug, "What do you say?".

She was silent for a few seconds. She then shrugged with a smile, saying, "Oh, what the heck.". Her eyes close briefly but when they had opened, a sudden soft purple glow came from her eyes. Her body was then covered entirely of white light, that then formed into the shape of her dragon form. When the light suddenly faded, it had showed Sam but as a dragon self again.

Her long neck let her examine her body, "Huh, I can't believe that actually worked.".

Danny's finger pointed to Sam's back, "Uh, do you mind, even though I can fly?".

The dragoness shook her head, "Nah, go ahead.". Danny then floated above Sam, his legs appeared, and he landed in a sitting position on the dragon. Danny gently grabbed her by the mane, as Sam slowly began to step back, being ready for flight. "My question is, how come you don't want to fly on your own?".

"Well, it's more fun to ride on a dragon." he looked at her, "Especially if it's you.".

Sam blushed softly and to cover, she gave a growl of determination, "Ready?".

"Ready.".

The beast the gave a mighty beat from her wings, jumping into the sky. She had glided softly above the streets, before flapped her wings to the beast. A sudden yell from a girl came from below. "Oh my gosh! It's Danny Phantom." yelled the voice. Sam and Danny looked down, seeing a group of fan girls screaming in joy. Sam rose her head, giving a mighty roar, making the girls silent.

Danny chuckled, "You know, I think I can get use to Sam Dragon.".

Sam gave a growling laugh, with a mixture of her human laugh, "Me too.".

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry guys, story is over. I am really glad you all, really, enjoyed this story. I was surprised by this, honestly. I didn't know that a lot of people may even like it. Thanks guys! Also thanks for those lovely reviews.<strong>

**Don't worry, there is another Danny Phantom fiction on the way. Wanted to say thanks again. :) (xD I said thanks a lot of times already). **

**Until then...**

** -bolt5678 "DianaGem"**


End file.
